pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Jonathan
Images If you want skill images to redirect to a certain page, re-upload the image under a different name (like you did for your other characters). -- 08:29, 29 November 2008 (EST) :did it already. not a complete moron ^^ Jonathan 08:37, 29 November 2008 (EST) destroyer sceptre Ill buy for 29,999 gold. and yes i have the money Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 08:38, 29 November 2008 (EST) :moved to talk page... ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 08:45, 29 November 2008 (EST) Your Sig According to PvX:SIGN, the image should be 19px to avoid linebreaks. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 17:21, 29 November 2008 (EST) :yes Mr. Nazi sir! Jonathan 06:59, 30 November 2008 (EST) ::i disagree with renegade shinobi, When i cannot see, i just spam the mele button in left 4 dead, which works out pretty nice in pushign those zombies back [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN ]] crabs 21:28, 30 November 2008 (EST) :::I'm Lost.... Jonathan 06:48, 1 December 2008 (EST) If internet Decides to work tonight, and if you're on. I'll buy it off you. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 09:53, 3 December 2008 (EST) :I didnt see you on.... Jonathan 06:27, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::what do you have as my in-game-name? Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 14:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) :::W Asd Jonathan 15:17, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::well im going to be online now. Dutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 16:05, 4 December 2008 (EST) o if you want to use Defy Pain in your signature you need to upload it under a different name, such as Jonathan_Defy_Pain or JonathanSig etc.. Defy Pain is an embarrassing skill to have as a sig tho ;> mostly because it sucks in pvp and this wiki is pvp oriented --'-Chao ' 15:08, 21 January 2009 (EST) :Damn was about to come say the same thing. And its a good skill in HB and RA, kinda... Better than gvg/ha I mean... ~~ 16:21, 21 January 2009 (EST) ::dunno about HB but it's not good in RA. Your team is dead and you're there trying to kill something with your weak eliteless pressure and your team is dead, you being alive because you can't leave tanking to PvE :< --'-Chao ' 16:48, 21 January 2009 (EST) bump. you completely ignored what I said and are still posting with that sig =/ --'-Chaos- ' 17:15, 30 January 2009 (EST) ::I like Defy Pain, Sue me. and whats wrong with me using the original image for a sig? its not like I'm modifying it in any way. Jonathan 17:26, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::PvX:SIGN, your sig image has to redirect to your user page or talk page, and we can't have every build with defy pain in it sending us here. Go to the image file page for defy pain, right click and save, and re-upload it to or w/e you want to call it. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 19:07, 4 February 2009 (EST) ::::I know how to do it. Still a stupid idea imo. Thats why i put my name there. Cuz my name redirects. W/e Jonathan 06:20, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::It's not a matter of having a link to your userpage, it's a matter of policy.. :< --'-Chaos- ''' 07:21, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::You probably shouldnt say policies are stupid :< --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 07:28, 5 February 2009 (EST) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First_Amendment O Rlly?. Jonathan 18:48, 5 February 2009 (EST) :the US constitution does not apply on Soviet PvXWiki, don't try to pull that as it won't work. I was just saying it's a bad idea, there's really nothing i can do to stop you. --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 21:33, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::I didn't say policies suck. I said that specific policy is stupid. Jonathan 19:48, 6 February 2009 (EST) Moved to User:Jonathan/builds, as you were the author. --'Toraen (Talk/ ' 22:55, 9 February 2009 (EST) show preview? --'-Chaos- ' 14:44, 14 February 2009 (EST) :Huh? Jonathan 14:46, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::Click "show preview" to reduce the amount of edits you make.. And to not fail with the amount of colons you use. --'-Chaos- ' 14:47, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::I'd love it if you got off my case Jonathan 14:50, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::I'd rather spread hate. --'-Chaos- ' 14:58, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::I'd love it if RC wasn't clogged :< --''Ojamo'' '(>.<( ' 18:35, 14 February 2009 (EST) move..... This wiki-move fails, and for some odd reason, i cant access this account >.> Renegade Shinobi 23:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :i had to reset my password --'''Oj▲' ' 02:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Baldor That's one my ex-friend's chars. Please tell me how he scammed you, and if you know any hackers, and if you had any additional contact with him. 18:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Its been a while tbh. I dont remember. All i know is he should be neutered. Jonathan